North Yorkshire
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = County | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Scarborough; Whitby | 1st = }} North Yorkshire is a county located in northern England. It is a ceremonial non-metropolitan county and was established in 1974. Prior to its formation, the lands that became North Yorkshire included the northern half of West Riding and as well as most of North Riding, as well as East Riding in Yorkshire and the county borough of York. Its environs include the Yorkshire Dales and the North York Moors. The coast of North Yorkshire includes the Borough of Scarborough. The seaside town of Whitby is located in Scarborough, which has had notable impact on the horror genre. Whitby is a key location featured in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula. In the novel, a Russian cargo ship, the Demeter runs aground in Whitby. The entire crew is discovered missing, with only the Captain still onboard, albeit dead and tied to the wheel. It was here that the vampire known as Dracula first set foot on English soil. Points of Interest ; Scarborough: Scarborough, also known as the Borough of Scarborough, is a non-metropolitan district located in North Yorkshire. It covers a large stretch of the coast of Yorkshire, including Whitby and Filey. It borders Redcar and Cleveland to the north, the Ryedale and Hambleton districts to the west and the East Riding of Yorkshire to the south. ; Whitby: Whitby is a seaside town located in the Borough of Scarborough in North Yorkshire. Prior to the formation of the county in 1974, Whitby was part of the North Riding in Yorkshire. In the 1897 novel Dracula by Bram Stoker, a Russian cargo ship called the Demeter carrying the vampire Dracula coasted into Whitby Harbor and ran aground. In the 1931 film version of Dracula, the ship was called the Vesta and also included Dracula's mad servant, Renfield. ; Whitby Jail: Whitby Jail was a jail house operated out of the seaside town of Whitby. In the 1936 film Dracula's Daughter, the corporeal remains of Count Dracula and Renfield were brought to the jail and sealed behind a locked cell where they were guarded by a befuddled constable named Albert. Dracula's daughter, Marya Zeleksa, entered the jail and hypnotized Albert with her ring, enabling her to steal Dracula's body, leaving Renfield's body behind. Films that take place in :Note: Most versions of the Dracula story feature North Yorkshire as an indirect reference and prior to its formation in 1974. * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * Dracula (1992) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Counties Category:England Category:Dracula (1931)/Miscellaneous Category:Drácula (1931)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula's Daughter (1936)/Miscellaneous